


when a god

by overyourcorpse



Series: tumblr fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles Stilinski is a God, at least at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overyourcorpse/pseuds/overyourcorpse
Summary: god!stiles seeing derek’s shitty life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another writing thingy from my [tumblr](https://tamka.tumblr.com/post/165342566429/next-end-godstiles-seeing-dereks-shitty)

god!stiles seeing derek’s shitty life, and arguing with the others, that they should make up for it to derek. that they need to restore the balance, that they need to give derek back some of the people he lost.

just a little bit of happiness, stiles argues, but the others refuse.

stiles goes back to watching derek, moping about his inability to help him, when he suddenly sees peter killing laura. his breath catches and he waits and waits and waits….and then he sees peter’s blood. derek standing over his uncle’s body. derek crying. again.

and enraged he storms in front of the council and says that he can’t stand still any longer and simply watch. they have to help! and of course they refuse again, want to even ban stiles from watching this particular human, but then one of them says, okay…you can help him.

stiles is too relieved to show any joy, but before he can speak his gratitude, they continue.

you may go down there, stay by his side, help him and love him. they pause. but you will be human. you will live and die like him.

stiles accepts.

he builds his life, chooses a family, plants memories, and then…he’s human.

*

it’s not easy being human. it’s hard not to slip up, not to tell the people he chose in his life, and it is even harder to remember that he can’t do certain things anymore.

the hardest thing is saving derek hale.

he is closed off and grieving, and has no time for some random kid showing up at his…house.

“who the fuck are you,” derek growls, and stiles tries to remember all the reasons, why he hadn’t implanted himself into derek’s life, before he became human.

“stiles,” he says, rocking back and forth on his feet. not too much, not too fast– he’s been repeating the words in his head, since he climbed into the jeep. “son of the sheriff, i am. i wanted to apologize about the whole,” he waves his hand around, “thing. do you need–”

“go away.” derek throws the door closed and the whole shell of a burned down house shakes a bit.

*

stiles drives up again the next day. this time the door stays closed the whole time.

*

“how do you get people to like you?”

his dad abandons the tv and looks at him.

“is this about lydia again?” he asks, and for one moment stiles is confused.

then he remembers the epic crush he invented for himself, the one he had since third grade, the one where he worships the ground of the most perfect girl. it had made sense, to lay his non-existing affections somewhere nobody would doubt them. and where nobody thought they might get returned.

“no,” stiles says, “no just about…just…when you meet someone new, and you want them to like you.”

“so the hale kid then,” john comments with a sigh.

*

in the end stiles drives up with a casserole on his front seat, a lecture in his head, and no idea if derek will even open the door for him.

but he does.

*

and every day after that.


	2. Chapter 2

“why do you even care,” derek asks from the side, as he watches stiles cooking in his new kitchen.

rebuilding his old family home goes slowly, but the kitchen…well the kitchen was done fast, since stiles had insisted he start with it.

“i care about you,” stiles says, absorbed in his taste-testing.

derek thinks, stiles probably doesn’t know, that people don’t just say these things. stiles is weird that way. that way and many others.

“yeah, but why?”

derek knows stiles is human. he wasn’t sure at first, with his sudden fixation on derek, but he sniffed and listened and tested, and there was just one possible conclusion – stiles was human.

the question grabs stiles’ attention, and his eyes flash towards derek. they look otherworldly sometimes, but derek can never pinpoint why, so he simply stares back.

“i care,” stiles repeats, and then pauses, “you’re worth caring about.”

derek contemplates, if the ‘nobody else does’ is implied.

*

sometimes derek thinks about pack. but every time derek starts feeling his control slip, feels the need to bite, stiles comes over.

*

maybe he is magic.

*

maybe he is already pack, derek thinks on one of his border runs and promptly adds another hour of running.

“should i really trust him,” he asks to the woods out loud, but laura doesn’t answer.

he never asks if he does.

*

“should i get a job,” he asks the next time stiles comes over, steadying him, before he can fall off his chair in surprise.

“totally,” stiles says, righting himself and putting his hand on derek’s, “i mean, if you want to? do you have something in mind? i could…” he trails off, looking unsure and nervous.

“i could ask my dad about it. if you wanted. if the station is something you would want.”

“i don’t know,” derek says, slipping his hand out of stiles’. he doesn’t know, what he wants, if he even wants a job. he knows, he wants to keep stiles. “maybe.”

*

that night he dreams of his mother.

“still beautiful,” she tells him, and he wonders, if she would say the same, now that he has her red eyes.

his dreams echo the way she says beautiful all the way to morning, and when wakes, he decides he will ask stiles instead.


	3. Chapter 3

stiles falls in love with him. of course he does.

really, he should have known derek hale would steal his heart entirely and not just the parts he had prepared to give.

the day he realizes, he wishes he still had some part god inside him. just enough to know, or maybe…he knocks his head against the door before he can finish that thought. he had always been different than the other gods, but he’d never been like that.

he decides to keep the revelation to himself.

*

his dad notices that same evening, and stiles curses his past self.

“you look different,” he says, bowed over his plate of lasagna, “does that have anything to do with your daily visits to derek?”

stiles looks over his dad’s shoulder and tries not to blush too hard.

“maybe.”

“you’re seventeen,” he remarks, and stiles doesn’t know if he should laugh or curse himself again. seventeen, right. the sheriff clears his throat. “but i’m glad you’re happy.”

stiles doesn’t want to deny anything, but changes the topic regardless. he slows down.

“so, what’s up at the station?”

his dad groans, but updates him with the stiles-appropriate version, about maternity leaves and vacation times.

“do you need people?” stiles asks, his thoughts drifting back to derek, like they always do these days. “derek’s maybe looking for a job…”

“and you’re sure derek would want one at the station, where you could bother him even more?” his dad doesn’t sound convinced, but stiles grins happily.

“he said maybe!”

at that john laughs out loud.

“wow, a maybe,” he smirks, “should i call him son-in-law already? bring him to dinner first, why don’t you.”

stiles splutters, bright red, but still…in love.

*

stiles knows it was just a joke, but the next time he is at derek’s, he can’t help himself. sometimes stiles thinks, he left all his restraint in another realm.

“do you want to come to dinner?” he asks, “with me and my dad at home.”

derek stops reading the home improvement magazines stiles brought him weeks ago, and lets them fall closed as soon as the words come out of stiles’ mouth. derek’s eyes find his, and don’t leave again.

“i…i would love to” derek slowly says, “but there is something i wanted to tell you before.”

*

they sit on the couch, and though derek gets more tense with every passing minute, stiles simply waits. he thinks, he knows where this is going, and his heart is beating with anticipation. this, this is the moment.

stiles slides his hand closer to derek’s knee, keeping his touch light, and derek exhales.

*

“i’m a werewolf,” derek says, curled into himself, but confident in what he’s saying. he doesn’t waver and presses his knee against stiles’ touch, insistent and brave. he is so brave, stiles thinks, and that is what breaks him in the end.

“i love you,” stiles blurts, fast and desperately. he can’t stand to see derek hunched together like before, and says again, slower this time, “i love you, and…”

he pauses and thinks of all the things he didn’t tell derek, and how derek trusted and told him his secret anyway.

“i want to tell you something, too.”

*

“i was a god once,” stiles says, and while the power and magic has left his voice, there might be a new force collecting itself.

derek answers with a smile.

“i love you, too.”


End file.
